Despite wide variations in the clinical manifestations of schizophrenia, it remains difficult for clinicians to design novel treatZ01MH02395 or predict vulnerability to negative outcomes (including medication side effects) based on signs and symptoms of the disorder. By focusing on certain clinical characteristics of schizophrenia, we have designed a series of experimental medication treatZ01MH02395. This involves the notion that the disorders is associated with impairment cognitive performance. Hence, we have begun trails of medication that may improve cognition. Our first such trail utilized DDAVP with at least modest success. We are in the process of completing a trail of hydrergine, another medication associated with improved cognition.